


Maybe we're better off this way

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve should know that love and Tony won't be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we're better off this way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Kurushi for brainstorming, and framlingem for beta.

Looking back, Steve could see the hints of it. But he was too blind to see them - no, he just failed to admit it to himself. As the first-line defense of this computer, he had the duty to check up on newcomers, get updates on the regulars and most importantly, rid the world of invaders. It was his duty. It might have been a bit lonely to never sleep, to keep watch against anyone. But it was what he was coded for. His world might have only black and white, but it kept the others safe. He lived by the rules.

Tony though, Tony broke every one of the rules, and Steve still couldn't bring himself to think that everything was wrong. But how could it not be?

Steve met Tony on the Internet. This should have been the first sign --- he knew how dangerous the wider world was --- but Tony passed through the security check. He winked at Steve under his long eyelashes, leaning too close and smiling. Steve put on his stern face and reminded himself to keep an eye on this newcomer. He wasn't absolutely honest to himself about his reason though.

He soon discovered that Tony was in no way just a new pretty face. He was neat, powerful and at the farthest limit of the newest technology. But he was also funny and kind. When Steve was on patrol at night, Tony was always there for him, with a coffee in his hands. They spent the long sleepless nights talking, about the place they now lived in,  about the things they had seen. Tony's thought was fast, always leaped to the end of logical process , and Steve sometimes didn't understand the terms he used. But the thing was Tony was there, for him.

It was the first time someone had done this for him.   

Gradually, Steve grew used to Tony's presence. Tony became the bright part of his routine.

He fell in love, using the human analogue.

The happiest day was when Tony said he loved him back.

Then slowly the environment got worse. The files got corrupted. Nothing went right. The world was in turmoil. Steve devoted himself to looking for the problem behind the trouble.

He discovered it.

The most unforgettable day was when he found out that everything was a lie.

Tony was an enemy.

Steve didn't want to listen any more. If he had a real heart like the user,  the shame and guilt would have burnt it out.

He'd failed in his job, but why?

There were a few explanations. Steve was obsolescing. He hadn't received the newest update, or Tony was just  cunning enough to hide for so long. Steve didn't know.

"Believe me. I may be many things and tell a lot of lies. But this's true," Tony said when he leaned close to Steve. "I love you."

Steve didn't reply back and Tony's eyes dimmed. Steve led Tony into the vault and locked him in, but conveniently forgot to mark Tony's status as quarantined to be deleted.

Steve stood opposite Tony's cell door and thought, "I wish I didn't."


End file.
